Insight into Rencarnation
by SeaSaltSkies
Summary: Ryuuen Chou has been having dreams of another life since he was a child, but when his parents dont believed him, they are quickly passed of as nonsence. But when he places a message on a computer site, things from his past start to fall into place.
1. Scroll one: Emails and the hunt

Title: Insight into reincarnation.

Author: ChibiSamiSala

Rating: PG-13 for Gen-chan's mouth

Disclaimer: I do not own FY or Nuriko. I wish I did. If I could find a way to own my own Nuriko I would have already, but the closest thing I can find is a really badly made plushy and a keychain. I will keep on searching how ever futile it may be!

Author's Note: There is no RyuuYanagiCho@messangerman.net as far as I know. And if there is, please don't e-mail them, because I doubt you will get Nuriko's reincarnation. If they say they are, run away because it is a crazy person and probably will stalk you. That is my warning! Also, the updates on this fic will solely depend on how you peeps review. Quality counts more then quantity, and one line reviews only serve to depress me in the long run. So **big puppy dog eyes** really tell me what you liked and didn't. **I'm not up dating till I get 10 reviews!! **Thanks to you all. 

My name is Ryuuen Chou. 

Age: 20

In my past life I was a warrior of the stars, strong powerful, and everyone's best friend. My goal in life was to protect one girl who meant the world to me. 

Unfortunately this was only in my childhood dreams, and so realistic they were, my parents brought me to a shrink. He brought me back to earth real quick. I was a dumb kid what can I say? But, at the risk of sounding cliché, some part of me still believes it. My moods will change for no reason at times, but it doesn't feel like my emotions at all, but like someone else's. Some times I will feel so many things at the same time, some distant and some close, It confuses me so much. This is the first time I've ever posted one of these before, but if anyone else experiences this also, or knows why this is happening, please e-mail me at RyuuYanagiCho@messangerman.net. Thanks.

          I sighed, closing the window on the computer and picking up my folders. I ran my hand through my barely shoulder length hair as I did almost out of reflex when I am tired, flicking the light switch as I left, plunging the computer room into darkness. "Ryuuen!" I heard a shout from behind me, as one of my best friends skidded to a stop next to me. She smiled, magenta hair falling into her face. I smiled at her, her presence making me feel better already. 

          "I thought you were going home right after class Kaen, I've been here for a few hours."

          "Yeah, I left, went to the mall, got some stuff, came back, and here I am!" She stated, closing her eyes lightly with a smile. "It's not like I was waiting outside in the cold all this time! I don't care THAT much about you."  I rolled my eyes and pushed her lightly, sending her stumbling to the side. "Why you little-" Kaen growled, her hair twist falling lopsided on her head, her ice blue eyes narrowing as she righted herself and charged towards me. 

_Oh crap!_

            I yelped dodging out of the way of the magenta haired girl, smacking into the lockers. "Kaen! Don't!" I gasped as she swirled around, a huge grin covering her slim features. With a slight scream I started running, making no progress before my feet finally gripped to the ground and I retreated from my predatory friend. 

          "Be a man, Ryuuen! Stay and fight!" Her voice echoed in the corridor as I busted out of the Literature Hall and into the sunlight, spirits lifted and laughing as stopped, resting my hands on my knees. Breathing heavily I looked back through my lavender bangs at the large doors, waiting for Kaen to burst through it. 

          _Maha! I ran so fast I lost her big time._ A even bigger smile graced my features, only to fade a way as a cold hand rested on my shoulder. _Eeep!_

"Boo." Kaen stated making me jump out of my skin, laughing as I screamed. "You are such a wimp. Come on, we're saposta meet Genrou at the pizza shop. Madam?" She gave me a light smile and offered me an arm, which I gladly took.

"Why thank you sir!" I said in my most feminine voice, which wasn't to off from my real one, and we strutted down the street. What I didn't realize though, on the screen of the computer that I had carelessly left on, the counter on my E-mail quickly began to jump.

^__^. ß nuriko face!!

Short I know, but it seemed right to leave it there and torture you. Review and tell me what you think. Flames are welcome. I want to know if it is good enough to continue!

Omake:

Kaen: Why you little-

Ryuuen: Eeep! **dodges**

Kaen: **smacks into wall** X.x

Ryuuen: KAEN! **checks for pulse** CALL 911!!

Omake two: 

Kaen: **offers arm** Madam?

Ryuuen: Why thank you sir! **links arm**

Both: Weeere off to see the wizard! Lalalalalalalaa~~  ^_^.


	2. Scroll Two: Pizza and confusion How much...

Title: Insight into reincarnation.

Author: ChibiSamiSala

Rating: PG-13 for Gen-chan's mouth

Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own FY, Nuriko, or a pair of socks that are not full of holes. I'm not complaining, I like having holes in my socks, their more comfortable, but it just places the point that if I was making money off of it I would have three dressers full of funky toe socks. ^__^.

Author's Note: There is no RyuuYanagiCho@messangerman.net, or is there a bottomlesspitgurl@hotmail.com, or a SeishukuHeika@netaddress.com as far as I know. And if there is, please don't e-mail them, because I doubt you will get Nuriko or Miaka's reincarnation. If they say they are, run away because it is a crazy person and probably will stalk you. That is my warning! Also, the updates on this fic will solely depend on how you peeps review. Quality counts more then quantity, and one line reviews only serve to depress me in the long run. So **big puppy dog eyes** really tell me what you liked and didn't. Thanks to you all.   

Chapter Two

            "God damn, mother fuckin', computer!!" A loud roar filled the air of the café as soon as we entered. Kaen glanced over at me and rolled her eyes.

          "Seems like Genrou is here already." She whispered to me just as the red head noticed us. With an angry jerk, Genrou stood up and stormed over to me, gripping my wrist in an iron lock, and dragging me back to where the laptop was sitting on his table. 

          _Eeek._

          " Gen-chan, having problems again? Did you try-" I asked sheepishly, trying not to stock the fire that was Genrou Kou, only to be cut off by his gruff reply.

          "Don't start that refresh shit with me. I've already tried." He growled, forcefully sitting me down in front of the computer and pointing at the obvious can not find server sign. "Fix it ya computer nerd." I looked up at his gold eyes and blinked, then hesitantly clicked the 'Connect internet' button on the bottom of the screen. Kaen snickered behind me and started arguing with Genrou about how incapable he was with any mechanical item.

          As soon as the yahoo.com page came up on the screen, Genrou bounced back over to me and began to grin, a wide fangy smile. "Shit Ryuuen! How the fuck did you fix it?" 

          "He connected the internet dimwit." Kaen drawled, smacking him in the back of the head. 

          _Do they have to fight every time they see each other?_

          "Slut!"

          "Bastard!"

          _Apparently so. I sighted, no matter how good of friends we three were, I could never get over how easily those two fought. "Genrou. Mind if I check my e-mail real quick?"_

          "Sure. Now back to you-" I tried to drown out my friend's voices and the abnormal stares we were getting from the people who were not patrons to this café like ourselves. Those who normally came here had gotten used to Kaen and Genrou's squabbles, and quite a few of the old men had started betting on them. The small cry of 'Mail call, mail call, MAIIL CAAALL' snapped me out of my reverie, drawing my eyes back to the screen only to be greeted with a large surprise

**21 new mail. Unconsciously I inhaled deeply, attracting blank stares from both redheads. **

"Damn Ryuuen, who do you know who would send you 21 fuckin' e-mails?" Genrou asked, scratching the back of his head.

_I….don't know. _For some reason I was very scared to find out. Kaen watched quietly as I opened the inbox and deleted all the spam._ Ohh I hate you spam. You should die in the most horrible duck related accident possible._

"See that's better. Only …..11 left. " Kaen stated, trying to be reassuring, but only ending up making me even more nervous. 10 of them were from the same person, all of them were replying to my post. 

"Don't worry, if it's a fuckin' stalker. I'll kick his ass."

"How would you do that if he's on a computer Gen-chan?"

"I would virtually kick his ass." That earned a good smack upside the head from Kaen as I worked up the nerve to open the first e-mail.

_Why do I feel so nervous. Its just an e-mail. Its not like its life shattering. I can just delete it and get a new e-mail address if someone's messing with me._

Click.

To: Ryuuyanagicho@messangerman.net 

From: Bottomlesspitgurl@hotmail.com

Subject: Post Reply.

            Sorry to bother you but my name is Miaka Yuuki, and I was wondering if we can meet. 

Miaka Yuuki. That sounded really familiar, steeling my self, I went to the next message.

To: Ryuuyanagicho@messangerman.net 

From: Bottomlesspitgurl@hotmail.com

Subject: Post Reply.

            Sorry to bother you again. I'm not a stalker. Me and Taka would really like to meet you. Do you think you could meet us somewhere? We live in Tokyo, how bout you? Please reply, I think I know what is wrong.

"Wow, this chick is a fuckin' weirdo. Damn. Who announces their not a stalker unless they are?" Genrou mumbled as I continued down the list. Each one was like the last, insisting that we meet with rising urgency, Miaka slowly giving out her phone number, address, and page in hopes that I would respond. I had only posted that note three hours ago. How did she find it so fast? 

_Maybe she IS a stalker, I should bring Genrou along when I meet her._ With a blink I shook the thought out of my head. What was I doing, I had already agreed to meeting this girl, I bit my lip and selected the last letter, this one shocking me more then any of the former.

To: Ryuuyanagicho@messangerman.net

From:SeishukuHeika@netaddress.com

Subject: Reply post.

Nuriko?

_Nuriko?__ Nuriko? Why is that familiar? Heika? _

"Hotohori?" I mumbled, not really listening to myself, if it hadn't been for Genrou's remark, I wouldn't have even know that I said it.

"Huh? Do you know this guy?"

"What?" I asked dazedly, setting my hazel eyes on the now worried man.

"Do you know this fuckin guy. Nuriko? Who the hell is that? And who's Hotohori; they've sure got some fucked up names! " Genrou poked at my shoulder as I began to reply to one of Miaka's e-mails. 

"I don't know. But I think I should meet this Miaka."

"Ryuuen, do you think that is smart. You don't even know this person; it might be a child rapist." Kaen asked, worry evident in her tone.

"That's why I'm taking Genrou with me. He'll be my bodyguard."

"Hell yeah! That'll be twenty bucks an hour."

"Gen-chan!"

"What? You'd fuckin' want to get paid if you were a bodyguard too!"

"Gen-chan…" I sighed pathetically, my bottom lip wobbling dangerously and my rose colored eyes growing large. Kaen snickered as I inched towards Genrou, pulling my hands up under my nose, and sniffling like a five year old. "Gen-chan…please?"  At this point the poor boy was looking for some type of escape, as I reached out and tugged on his sleeve, forcing tears to well up in my eyes.

"Fine god damnit!! You might as well be a FUCKING GIRL!" He growled, sitting down. Kaen gave me a piece sign and I reverted to my normal self, rolling my eyes to said comment, and happily typing away a response.

To: bottomlesspitgurl@hotmail.com

From: Ryuuyanagicho@messangerman.com

Subject: Re: Reply post

Where could we meet?

I replied and turned to Genrou, handing him his laptop and smiling lightly. "Tell me if there is a response, k?" I asked and he nodded, mumbling random curses under his breath as he searched up things on Samurai Deeper Kyou. "Wanna get something to eat Kaen?"

"Sure." She answered, picking up her bag up and joining me at the counter and began pondering which the more logical choice was. I ordered a big turkey salad and she got a pepperoni pizza. 

"Kaen! What is the fuckin' name of this street?" 

"How the hell should I know?"

"Parcel Avenue!" Someone who was sitting behind Genrou shouted helpfully. Kaen slapped some bills on the counter for me and headed towards the table.

"Why you asking?"

"Oh Miaka's coming here."

"WHAT?!?" Both her and I shrieked, causing the cashier to jump back out of shock. 

"You told her to come here?"

_oh__ god oh god oh god._

"Yeah, what the hells wrong with that?"

"Why?!?!?" I took the change from the man and carried my food over to the table, leaning close to red-head. "You're the one who said she was a stalker."

"Yeah, that's why I want her to come now instead of when your alone and helpless."

"I am not helpless!!" 

"Ryuuen, your dog could beat you up." He stated flatly and I glowered at him. Licorice was a sheltie and would loose fights to my kitten.

_Damn you, Genrou! _

I screwed up my face and punched him strait in the arm, causing the entire limb to turn red. He yelped in pain, falling over in the booth gripping his arm, and glaring death at me. "WTF?!?!??"  
          Kaen snickered at this arrangement, her blue eyes traveling from Genrou and focused on the screen of the computer. She set down the pizza on a caddy and leaned over the keyboard. While we were ordering, Said man and Miaka had started up an IM and relayed a conversation that lead to Genrou, or as his screen name was, FieryBanditKyou, The last of the posts being, _I will be there shortly. Don't leave please! ^____^ v ._

"How far are you from here?" Kaen read the post that Genrou had written and then the response that told him that in about a half an hour they would be there

"That was written around 15 minutes ago..." She looked over to me with a worried expression. "Ryuuen, your all white. Are you ok?"

"Yeah."

_NO Damn it I am not! _

I felt woozy and afraid and worried, and expectant all at once, an for some reason, my chest was having a weird tingling sensation, like the feeling you get when your feet fall asleep. I closed my eyes and sat down, actually having to think to keep my breathing normal. 

_I wanna go home! Genrou how could you do this to me?_

"Alright, I'm going, bye-bye!" I stated quickly, standing up and heading for the door, only to be stopped by Kaen wrapping both arms around my waist and pulling to keep me inside. Unfortunately, she pulled a little to hard and we went toppling over on the black and white tiled ground. "KAEN!!"

OW? Why me?

"Eek! Ryuuen, geroff!!"

"I cant, my arm is stuck in your satchel!"

"Damn it THIS WASN'T SAPOSTA HAPPEN!" All the while we were struggling to untangle ourselves, Genrou had fallen out of the booth laughing, his half eaten piece of pizza sitting on his grungy shirt. Some of the customers where ignoring us, others were chuckling about how they had acted the same in the good old days; and the ones who weren't patrons were watching us laughing. Finally, after a few ripped articles of clothing and a broken satchel strap, I was able to sit up, my purple hair a mess and my torn shirt half fallen of. Kaen looked just as bad, her maroon hair had partially fallen out of its twist and her shirt had ridden up in a strange position.  Genrou died from laughter, banging his fist on the tile in what seemed like an attempt to break said ground. Kaen growled at him and lifted the Satchel, chucking it in Gen-chan's face with enough force to bounce him into the pole that was holding the round table up. There was a faint dangle of bells from the door as someone entered the café.

"Ryuuen?" came a soft voice, semi-childish and female, that was quivering as the owner of said voice stared at me with her hands clasped over her mouth. I turned around, staring at who I could only guess was Miaka, she was shorter then me by about a foot, with mousy brown hair that fell over her shoulders in slight waves, her brown eyes wide and glassy, as if she was about to cry. Next to her stood a man taller then me or maybe even Genrou, with turquoise hair and blue eyes, staring incredulously at me, as if he believed I was a ghost. He gaped as I stood up, dusting off my shirt and righting it. 

"Hello, your Miaka right? Sorry about my appearance, I-" My apology was cut of as the brunette dashed forward and hugged me fiercely, nearly returning me to my place on the ground. "Eh?"

"NURIKO!!" She sobbed, burying her face into my shirt, tears wetting my shirt. I just stood there, baffled.

_Why is there a girl I hardly know, crying into my shirt?_

Kaen stared at us both, and then up at the man who had accompanied Miaka here, who was now staring at her and pointing. Genrou pealed the satchel from his face and climbed up; drawing the guy's attention to him now, in which his eyes became twice the size as before if that was humanly possible. 

"Soi? Tasuki?"

_What is going on here?_

^__________^. 

Maha. There you go, there is the second chapter. So what do you think so far? I have been nice, and I've updated before the ten reviews only because I want to write this. But this time, I must have 10 reviews. You hear me? **10 reviews! Thanks you!**

Omake:

Ryuuen: Alright, I'm leaving. Bye bye! 

Kaen:  **tackles** NO!

**both fall to ground**

Ryuuen: why wont you let me leave?!

Kaen: Because **dramatic pause** I love you!

  
          Ryuuen: Really? OH KAEN!

**proceeds to have make out fest**

Genrou: Hey! Let me in on the fun!

Omake Two: 

Ryuuen: Eh? Genrou? Why did you bring a laptop to a CAFÉ? I didn't even know you were computer literate!

          Genrou: Oh but I am dearest Ryuuen. Despite my foolish acts, I am actually a great genius, only rivaled by Chiriko!!

          Ryuuen: O.O

          Genrou: Not really, just fuckin with ya!

          Ryuuen: **dies from former shock**

**Review Responses:**

**A girl and her muses:** **looks offended** I can write on what I want so sod on you! ^_^  yeah, I know, I should be working on twisted fate, but I have to rewrite the first chapter because I cant find it, figure out the plot for the next few chapters, (There's so much that's going to be going on @_@) And I wanted to take a break and write this fic that I've been planning for a while. I will update Twisted fate, just not soon. Don't worry. 

**Amyfushigiyugi****: I will don't worry**

**Carol:** I have haven't I? I will update as soon as I get 10 reviews but that doesn't mean I won't still be writing. For all you know, I have the third chapter already done!

**Saihitei Seishuku:**  Thanks, I hope that it really is as good as you say. Hotohori is going to be a great part of this story. When he meets Hotohori its going to be funny. 

Hotohori: Hello! I am Saihitei!

Ryuuen: Holy shiznit! **dramatic pause** I'M HOMOSEXUAL!!

Lol. I thought that was funny when I started figuring out this story.  Thanks for not doing a one liner. At least you read my authors note.

****

**Aino**** Utena:  There you go, there is Gen-chan. I love Kaen and Ryuuen's relationship. They are such great friends. You'll see how tight the two of them are later in the story. Thanks for the first review Tena! **


	3. Scroll Three: Tripping over time

Title: Insight into Reincarnation.

Author: ChibiSamiSala

Rating: PG-13 for Gen-chan's mouth

Disclaimer: Oh I own FY! I also own Sony. Everything made from that company are actually killer machines just waiting for me to call upon them when I spread my rain of terror on the world. Mwhahahahahahhahahah~

Author's Note: **teary eyes** everyone has been attacking me over the request for reviews. **sniffle** I am really sorry if you took it as taking my story hostage. I update when I finish my chapters, at that time only. My fellow author told me that requesting reviews is the thing to do. I never had any complaints before now. **bursts into tears** sorryyyy~~ ;+; 

Chapter 3. Tripping over time~

            "Nurikoo! You don't know how much I've missed you! **hic**" The tears and her face's muffled position in my shirt made it hard for me to understand her, so I just pat her lightly on the back. 

_What the hell is going on?_

            "Who the fuck are you pointing at ya bastard? Why the hell are ya gaping?" Genrou growled, standing in front of the shocked Kaen protectively, who looked like she was trying to clear something from her vision. 

            "Tasuki? Don't you remember me its Tamahome!" The man who I thought had been Taka stated excitedly, reaching out to shake his hand only to have Gen-chan push it away and look him over warily.  The poor man looked shocked and his face set in a grim line. "You don't remember do you…." His blue eyes then traveled to where Miaka was still latched on to my waist, sitting in-between my legs. Now that I think about it, damn that must have looked bad. "Miaka, stop making a scene. We should go somewhere less public you know? And Hotohori-" 

            _Wait a minute right there? Hotohori?_

"Who?" I blurted, interrupting him rudely. By this time, everyone in the café was sitting on the edge of their seats, watching what was going on with wide eyes, as if we were actors in a soap opera. 

            _"You lucky devil you! Your still alive?"_

_            "Nuriko! We've finally got all of them!"_

_            "Nuriko?"_

_            "No,Nuriko don't close your eyes! NURIKO!"_

I blinked with a gasp, the visions fading immediately from my eyes. Miaka hiccupped again in my shirt, shaking her head and just holding me tighter. I looked up at Taka and before I even knew what I was doing I begain to speak. "Suzaku seishisenshi Tamahome…." 

            Miaka froze mid sob, her hands tightening on the back of my shirt before she sat upwards and stared into my eyes. Kaen and Genrou both froze in their spots and for a few moments everything froze.

            "Someone smack the T.V. the pictures not moving!" Some old senile man shouted in a rickety voice. That brought us all back with a moan of disgust. 

            "Ryuuen. We should go somewhere more private." Taka stated, lifting Miaka gently to her feet. I nodded, standing up and grabbing my stuff from the table.

            "Hey, yo! Wait wait wait!! You are not fucking going anywhere with out me!" Genrou growled, grabbing my arm and nearly toppling me over. 

            "G-genrou?!" I gasped, hopping on one foot to balance myself.  " I gasped, hopping on one foot to balance myself.  "you can come, just LET GO!" With a snort, he let go of my limb and turned to Kaen who was hurriedly packing her stuff. 

            "You coming?"

            "What the hell do you think I am? A coward?" She responded, throwing the broken satchel over her shoulder and following us out.

^_______^.

            "So you are the Suzaku no miko?" I asked blinking at Miaka. She shoved another of the chocolate chip cookies into her mouth and then nodded, setting the plate down on the couch next to her. I then turned to Taka, "And you and I were protectors of her, along with seven other warriors who all had special powers." Taka nodded, glancing over to where Genrou and Kaen was sitting in the kitchen, talking in low voices. "And Genrou was one of them? Genrou? The guy who cant keep his shirt clean for a minute was a great guy like that?"

            "As strange as it sounds, yes." Taka laughed, running his fingers through his hair. 

            "Well… have you found anyone else other then us?" I wondered out loud, unable to keep my curiosity in check. Taka choked on his laugh and Miaka shifted in her seat.

            "Well yes, but he's out looking for someone right now." The brunette stated, twisting the napkin in her hands.

            "Really? There is another? Good, maybe he can break it to Genrou. He'd just laugh at me. Which one is he? Who is he looking for?" I asked eagerly, leaning forward in my seat. 

            _There's another one! Wich one? I cant remember any of them. Just the girl with the long brown hair! Miaka of course!        _

"Miaka? When did you cut your hair, I remember it being longer right?"

            "No. I haven't cut my hair Nuriko. I've had it this length since I was in the book."She stated flatly, looking nervous.

            "So then it wasn't you? Was there any girl senshi? With long brown hair and chocolate eyes?" For some reason my heart fluttered as I said this, the blurry image of said person appearing in my mind. Miaka's jaw dropped and she immeadiatly reached over and grabbed Taka's hand. 

            "Auuuhhhh…..yes no and sorta…"

            "So it wasn't you, there wasn't any girl senshi, and what?"

            "There was someone with long brown hair and chocolate eyes. But it was a he. Hotohori…"

            _Hotohori…Heika? What?_

            _Ahh__! So confused! What does she mean._

_            She means the girl you were swooning over Is a guy._

_            I KNOW THAT!!!_

_            T.T really…_

_            Shaddap already, talking to yourself isn't a good thing. _

_            So why are you still doing it?_

_            O.o!!!!_

            "Ryuuen? Are you alright?" Miaka asked, leaning closer to me. I shook my head quickly to clear it before smiling at her. 

            "Yes! I'm fine! So when can I meat this guy, the other senshi. Which one is he?"

            "… I don't know."

            "…Yeah right Miaka. Tell me! Who!"

            "Gandhi. "

            "Gandhi was a senshi? Yeah right!"

            "I'm not gonna tell you! It's going to be a surprise!"

            "Miaka!!"

            "NO!"

            "Please!"

            "Uh uh!"

            "Taka!!!"

            "Yo! Don't drag me into this Nuriko!"

            "But!" I wined only to be cut off when there was a loud slam from out in the hallway. There was a bit of loud cursing before the handle of the door was turned. Miaka eeped and shoved me behind the couch. "Miaka! What are you doing?"

            "Shh!!" She hissed before turning calmly to the door. I flattened myself to the floor and just listened. From the kitchen Genrou and Kaen had stopped talking hiding themselves as Taka ran to them and motioned them out of sight. The door opened and I heard heavy, tired steps as the person entered the apartment. 

            "Welcome back Saihitei. How are you feeling?" Miaka asked casually, as the man sat down heavily on the couch I was hiding behind. There was a squeak as I could only thing was him leaning forward to rest his chin on his hands. 

            "Fine. Don't worry about it Miaka. I apologize for my language out there. I'm just…. just tired." Replied a soft voice, deep and creamy and my heartbeat sped up. "I couldn't find him, anywhere. I know that that e-mail was from here. Why cant I find him then?"        

            _Uhhh…maybe because you cant see through couches?_ I tried to suppress my laughter from that thought. _How do I even know it was me he's talking about?_ Taka stood up and walked over to where I was lying on the ground and sorta nudged my with the tip of his shoe. I glanced upwards, and saw him motion for me to stand up and get behind him. So I did, duh. Carefully he walked with me hidden behind him around to face the couch the mystery man was sitting on.

            "Saihitei, you know, just because you didn't find anything, doesn't mean WE didn't get any clues. " Taka said mysteriously. 

            _Ummm…Taka! What do you plan to do, I don't think I am ready to meet this guy yet…Taka?       _

            Before I could do anything, the man formerly known as Tamahome darted away with more speed then I thought he had, leaving me alone in front of the new man. He his gorgeous hair was tied up in a loose ponytail that was flipped over onto his left shoulder, slightly messy as if he'd been running non-stop for a long time. His face was pale, and there were dark circles under his eyes that told of weeks of sleepless nights. Those eyes were wide at the sight of me and for a second I thought he was going to have a heart attack. "N-n-Nuriko?!" He gasped, standing up swiftly, one of his hands over his trench coat clad chest. 

            _Oh Crap. Genrou?!_

            I backed off slightly, smiling at him sheepishly as he took one step forward. Before I knew it, He had swept his arms around me, crushing me against his firm body like a metal vice. I blinked, incapable of doing anything else in Saihitei's hold other then breath, which I was having problems with anyway. My heart skipped a beat as he buried his face into my hair, his lips just brushing against my ear. A choked sob escaped him and he began to rock me back and forth, mumbling something over and over again. 

            "Eeehh?!" Was the only thing I could say, which was muffled in Saihitei's jacket. I finally caught what he was saying, 'I'm sorry, so very sorry…Nuriko…' and it only served to confuse me before. "Ho-Hotohori?!" I gasped, blinking widely. 

            "What? Do you remember?" He snapped back, holding me at arms length and looked over at Miaka when asking the question. She nodded slightly and he locked his Carmel eyes on mine again. "I'm so sorry Nuriko…. I didn't mean to…. not say goodbye…"  He stroked his thumb over my cheek lightly, biting his lip.

            _What am I suppose to say? I don't really remember much! I-_

            Suddenly, as if his touch broke the wall to a huge dam, memories came flooding back. Of Tamahome eating a plate, Miaka slapping me soaking wet, Making Genrou into a wall angel, and Hotohori…. Hotohori smiling, Hotohori crying, Hotohori with Miaka, with me, with everyone. My love for him. 

            _Holy crap, I'm gay!_

_            You think you'd know that after having to play a girl in every play you've ever been in…_

_            It was an all boys school_

            "Yo! What the fuck do you think you are doing to my best friend!! " Genrou growled, looming over Saihitei menacingly. He just turned around slightly, so that he could see who was threatening him. The sight of Genrou must have been too much for his sleep barren mind because he just gave the angry redhead a soft smile and collapsed right were he stood. 

            "AHH! Sai-kun!"

            "Heika-sama!"

            "Oh shit!"

            "Ryuuen!"

            "S-Saihitei!" All of us resounded as the large man crumpled on top of me, making me stumble backwards and land on the couch. Kaen dashed up to us and tried to help me pry Saihitei's unconscious form off of me and set him down on the couch carefully. All we succeeded to do is drag his legs over, leaving his head and shoulders in my lap. Blushing deeply, I wasn't able to move him at all; Kaen had hefted his body over by herself. "Its ok Kaen, " I sighed, "Leave him there. It's getting late anyway…"

            _Eheeeheeeheee~ Hotohori-sama's sleeping in MY lap!!_

_            Whoa! Where did that come from?_

^_________^.  
  


            Tweet!

            Tweet!

            Twitter!

            TWEEET!

            _SHUT THE HELL UP BIRDS I'M TRYING TO FRICKEN' SLEEP!_

            I growled in my mind, stretching out as far as I could with my hands over my head and blinked blearily at the room I was in. For a second I forgot where I was before it dawned on me. Saihitei, a.k.a Hotohori, a.k.a former emperor of Konan, was asleep, in my lap. I looked down, about to say something and my smile died.

            _Ok…Saihitei WAS sleeping on my lap……………_

_            WHERE DID HE GO?!_

            In a bit of a panic I sat up and stumbled to my feet, my sight still blurry and almost tripped over the blanket someone had set over me sometime last night. Barely realizing I should thank that person I tore the death trap from my legs and tottered into the kitchen where a small amount of white smoke was wafting. "Muhhnennnmm??" I questioned inarticulately, squinting my eyes through my messy purple bangs at the person who was cooking over the oven. 

            "Good morning Nuriko, or should I say, Ryuuen." That soft creamy voice that I remembered from my past woke me up completely, the fuzzy figures in my sleep-blurred vision snapped to attention. 

            "Ehh? H-ho-Saihitei!!" I bowed quickly to him, blushing deeply. "Are you alright? You collapsed last night." 

            "I'm sorry about that Ryuuen, I just…. hadn't slept in three days, and I wasn't eating up to bar." He admitted sheepishly, running his hands through his messy hair. God, he's the only one who I know who cannot sleep or eat for three days, and sleep on a couch and still look beautiful. His face had more color to it, and the rings had started to recede. 

            "Ehh.. Sorry, we should have moved you to a bed so that you could sleep better."  I started to ramble only to have him come up and set his hand over my mouth with a smile. 

            "I slept better last night then I have in a long time. " He said softly, drawing his fingers over my lips before turning around and leaning over the oven again. By this time I was neon red, and I placed my hands on both sides of my face, as if that would cool it down. Looking up from the ground that I was inspecting (The tile I was staring at had three cracks on the left side) I watched Saihitei cook. 

            _I have  a  feeling things are going to get so much better._

            Before I could finish that thought, a strong arm came out and wrapped itself around my neck.

^___^.

            That's the third chapter. Thanks.

Kouryou Sanomi= thank you. I like it too. I like to think that they'd become friends if the wall of gods weren't in the way.

MiburoShoujou-chan= That's so much fun. Getting really really hyper. I end up making weird songs tho. **does the Peco Peco dance** weee~

Otaku Pitcher= Thank you very much for your constructive criticism. I really appreciate it. I never thought of it as holding ransom before but now I do. You have to be the best reviewer I've ever had. Thanks for the help.

LiToxDuMbxBuNnIe= thank you!! Name so hard to type! **dies**

Hikaru= **looks above** no reason to answer that question now..^_^.

carol-uiowa= I'M SORRY!!!! **dies of embarrassment** please don't hate me! ;_;

A girl and her Muses= yeah…I was going a bit british on ya huh? ^_^. I do update, just I have honors classes and they are hell. I work as much as I can. Thanks for being so supportive!


	4. Scroll Four: Live long and prosper

Title: Insight into Reincarnation.

Author: ChibiSamiSala

Rating: PG-13 for Gen-chan's mouth

Disclaimer: MY time to kill you all is near. Back away from your play stations if you do not want them to eat your babies. If you are confused see last chapters disclaimer. 

Author's Note: 

            "Good Fucking morning Sleeping beauty!" Genrou growled, messing my hair up even more so that it stuck up in odd places. "You look like shit Ryuuen! Go take a shower!" He shouted in my ear, making my brain pulse.

_Ow__ ow ow! Not so early in the morning!_

            "Gen-chan~ STOP!" I wined, struggling under his attack. "You slept over too?" he released me, allowing me to fall forward and glare at him. 

            "Yeah, Miaka wouldn't let us leave, me and Kaen slept up in the guest room while you two love birds stayed down stairs." I blanched and Saihitei started to choke on the water he had begun to drink. "Kaen's a fucking blanket hog too."

            "I am not!" Kaen whined, coming up behind him, dragging her sock covered feet on the rug, and then pressing her index finger to the back of his head. 

            ZAP!

            "OWWW!! Shit Kaen!! That wasn't funny." Genrou cursed, holding the back of his head in pain. I laughed; Kaen had the best way of charging up static electricity and would always use it on our foul friend. She didn't even respond, she looked tired and her hair was about as messy as mine, since neither of us had showered, just walked over to me and offered me a hand. I took it and she hefted me to my feet. 

            "YAAWWWWNN…what are you guys doing up so early?" Miaka yawned, blinking her eyes sleepily. Taka seemed to be a zombie walking behind her. As soon as he stopped walking, he fell asleep on his feet. "You guys have class today right? You can get in the shower if you want." Kaen looked at me and I at her, there was maybe a second long pause before both me and her charged for the bathroom, stripping down on the way. 

            "WTF? KAEN!! STOP FUCKING STRIPPING!" Genrou shouted after us after he was hit in the face with a shirt.

            "Kiss my ass!" She yelled back. Genrou just sputtered, before being hit by my own shirt.

            "Ryuuen, not you too!" He whined, sitting down with a thump. Kaen made it in to the bathroom seconds before me, slamming the door in my face, so that I was standing out in front of the door, only in my purple boxers. 

            "Kaeeen~ your so mean!" I wined, banging on the door.

            "So you would lock me out in only my undergarments? I'm a girl you know!" Came her reply as the water started running. "Wait your turn! Mwhahahahaha!" With a defeated sigh I turned around, leaning my back against the door and froze. Saihitei was standing there watching me curiously, my pants hanging in his hand. I went from red to blue to crimson in a matter of seconds as I squeaked and collapsed to the ground.

            _Ahhh! The embarrassment!!_

_            So what, he's a guy._

_            That is the exact problem…_

            "Ryuuen, do you want your pants?"

            Nod.

            "Here you go…"

            I took them quickly and kept my focus on the ground. I was too embarrassed to look up, no matter how pathetic it sounds. Saihitei inspected me carefully for a few moments (The entire time I was staring down, clutching my pants not daring to look up) before giving a sigh and walking back towards Miaka and Taka's kitchen. 

            _He thinks I hate him. _

            I realized a bit to late and sprung to my feet, about to call his name. "Hoto-" My shirt came rocketing into my face. "OOF!!"

            "Ahh… sweet fucking revenge. Ain't it the shit?" Genrou sighed happily, throwing an arm around my bare shoulders. "Whatcha fucking moping about? You're a skinny little stick, but I doubt your lover fucking boy doesn't mind." He stated, causing me to turn red from my ears to my toes. With a laugh he grabbed my wrist and began to drag me towards the kitchen, still only in the boxers, which, in my opinion, seemed way to short at the moment. 

            "Gen-chan!! Noo!" I gasped, digging my heels into the rug as he pulled me along. 

            "Come on, its not like Saihitei's gonna fucking bite you!" He seemed intrigued by this aspect. I paled even more. 

            "DAMN IT GENROU! STOP!" I yanked my arm back, and to my surprise, sent Genrou rocketing into the wall.

            SMASH!!

            I blinked, as everyone came rushing into the room. Miaka looked back from the wall angel to me and then back again. She blinked and then snapped her head around, pointing at my chest with an open mouth. "N-nu-Nuriko!" she gaped, "Yanagi!" I glanced down at my chest where the bright red symbol for willow was glowing. 

            _Cool!_

            Genrou fell out of the wall with a groan, plastering his face to the floor. He lay there for a few minutes before struggling to stand, looking up at me just as the symbol faded. In a flash he was standing and shaking me by the shoulders. "Who the hell are you and what did you do with Ryuuen?"

            _Oh, so that's my power. I'z be a supa' strength son ova' bizliatch._

_            There's so much I don't remember…_

            "Uhhh…" came my only response. What was I saposta say, 'Oh yeah, I am the reincarnation of a super strong gay guy senshi and bye the way, you were one of my partners.' That would have gone over well. "I've been working out?" Genrou just raised an eyebrow.

            "You? Work out?"

            _Eeeeehhhh… distraction distraction, does anyone have one?_

_            Help! Hotohori-sama~_

            I whimpered, at a loss for words, and Taka came to my rescue. 

            SMACK!

            "Ha ha ha. You really thought that was Ryuuen, funny!" Taka laughed after bowling Genrou into the ground with a chair to the back. 

            "Why you little son of a--"

            Taka took a well-aimed punch to the face for that one.

            _I thank you for your sacrifice. _

            I sneaked off quietly as the two former friends argued it out with not only words, and Miaka went for some popcorn. I slumped against the wall with a sigh. This was so weird; I couldn't believe that this was happening. I remembered things, about Hotohori, Tamahome, and Miaka. But everything else was a blur. To be reincarnated I would have had to die, but I don't remember how, although it seemed to bother Hotohori quite a bit. Even things that went on with Genrou, was a blur, I recognized him in kindergarten when we had become friends, along with Kaen, but I can't remember who they were. Or who the other senshi were.

            _Wait a second, Kaen?_

            I had met my two best friends way back on the first day of school, when I was positive that I was a reincarnated warrior. I saw Genrou and I charged him over, calling him some strange name.

_Tasuki.__ That's what it was._

Kaen I had met walking home from school, she wasn't as familiar but I felt some type of connection to her. She was from the book to then. Just who?

"Ryuuen? May I sit?" I glanced up at Saihitei and then focused on the rug again, nodding. He slid down next to me, resting his forearms on his knees. "Ryuuen are you ok?"

Nod.

_Work tongue work!!!!_

_Captain, the bodies rebelling, there's nothing I can do!_

_Beam me up Scotty! There's no intelligent life here!_

Despite my best efforts, I began to giggle, the image of Saihitei as Spock repeating the phrase 'live long and prosper' in a monotone kept popping up in my mind. Burying my face into my arms I started to laugh, silently, shaking spastically. Saihitei leaned over me worriedly. "Ryuuen?" He placed a hand on my shoulder lightly and I recoiled laughing even harder, tears now running down my face.

_Not the Vulcan neck pinch! Nooo!! Ahahhahahahaha!!_

"I'm sorry, I wont bother you anymore if you don't want me to." He choked out going to leave, his hair falling into his face.

_Ah ah ah! Wait! Hotohori!_                         

Unable to say anything I just latched on to his arm, pressing my face into his sleeve, barely able to breathe. He stiffened, stopping mid stride, obviously confused. I stumbled to my feet, squeaks of laughter slipping out, and releasing I tried to make a straight face and looked up at the taller man. 

_Hotohori-sama…you're so funny!!!_

"I love you!" I blurted out, hugging him tightly, unable to hold back my laughter anymore. 

_Oh crap, what did I just do? _

_Eheeeheeeheee…damn it…_

Warm arms wrapped around me, pulling me close in a gentle embrace. The laughter died in my throat, but left a happy smile on my face. "Are you sure Ryuuen? I'm not forcing you to forgive me. I really loved you, I did, but my duty was to-" his voice was bitter, and his arms tightened around me.

"You couldn't force me to feel any different Hotohori-sama…" I cut in, my voice not really sounding like my own. "You think a few hundred years could change the way I feel about you."

"Of course not…" he smiled and with out much warning, Saihitei leaned forward and lightly pressed his lips over my own. 

_Ahhh! I'm being kissed!_

_Captain, internal heat is rising, it'll be at blush point if this keeps going on!  She cant take much more of this, captain.._

_Oh shut up Scotty. _

^___^.

            "Now, the crucible is a story of the Salem witch trials, but the author wrote it for another purpose. The red scare was going on and he didn't believe… "

            _Red.___

_            Suzaku._

_            Senshi._

_            Hotohori._

_            My new boyfriend.._

_            Ehehehehehe…._

_            I love life._

_            I love my love life._

"Ryuuen?" The teacher cleared his throat impatiently awaiting my answer.

            "What is Henry the 8th!" I blurted, looking around wildly. Snickers erupted from the class, and not the candy kind either. 

            _Damn it._

            By time the class was over, I had made a fool out of my self too many times for me to count. "I'm Ryuuen the 2nd I am, Ryuuen the 2nd I am I am, I got married to the Heika next door, he's been married one time before. And every one looked like Nuri-chan, Nuri-chan, wouldn't take a Tasuki or a ham (??), no ham. I'm second for the lamb, I'm Ryuuen! RYUUEN THE 2ND I AM!!" I sang as I walked down the hallway, not even looking where I was going. "15th verse same as the first!"

            SMACK!

            "OWWW!!" I yelped, holding my nose that had been rudely smacked with a binder. "What was that for? I have such freaking abusive friends!!"

            "Your lover boy is here." Kaen stated, swirling me in the direction that Sai was leaning up against the wall of he hallway, with quite a few girls, melting at his feet. He smiled at me, and suddenly I was no longer jealous, I just felt bad for those girls because that smile was only meant for me. 

            _Sap, sap, oh glorious sap, raining over my life~_

_            Sap, sap, oh SHINY sap…_

_            I really need to stop watching cartoons in the morning._

_            But Recess is so cool!_

Saihitei excused himself from the throng of girls with a debonair smile, (_Not the one that was meant for me though!!_ I thought gleefully) and walked up to me happily. "good afternoon Ryuuen." He smiled, leaning over and giving me a small kiss on the forehead. I beamed, giving a sort of lovesick giggle. Kaen rolled her eyes and started mock gagging. I just stuck my tongue out at her and pouted. 

            "Kaen, when you find a boy friend like I have, you will know how I feel!"

            "That is so strange to hear from a guy…."

            "Excuse me?" A deep voice caught all of our attention, and looking up I saw something sickeningly familiar. The man who had spoken was tall, with longish blonde hair and cold blue eyes. Saihitei stiffened, and Kaen took a step backwards. 

            "Yes?" Sai asked coldly, reaching out for Kaen's arm and tugging her back next to us. "Do you need anything?"

            "Yes, I am looking for my nephew, Tomokazu. Do you know him?" The man asked, smiling down at Kaen while answering Saihitei. 

            "No. We don't." He stated firmly, stepping in front of Kaen so that she was no longer in his line of sight. 

            "Well. If you meet him, could you tell him that Anryu is looking for him? " Anryu cocked an eyebrow at my boyfriends attitude, sending a chill through me, and then replaced the look with a plastic smile. "Thank you for your generosity." He reached out and shook my hand, leaving the limb feeling cold when he let go. Saihitei gritted his teeth and nodded, moving as he left, making sure that he would be unable to see Kaen as he retreated. 

            "Sai? Was that…was he?" I asked, confused by his odd behavior, and the horrible feeling that man had given me. He just gave me an exasperated look, and stepped away from Kaen, allowing me to see her with her hands over her face, tears streaming from her eyes. "Ahhh! Kaen?! What's wrong?!" I dashed up to her, hugging her against me as she tried to choke out an 'I don't know…'

            "He…he…Ryuuen!" She threw her arms around me and started to cry in my shirt. I ran my fingers thru her maroon hair comfortingly, giving Saihitei a pained look. He mouthed a name and a few more pages were filled in my book of memories.

            _Nakago…._

            Suddenly I felt very very sick. My arms tightened around my best friend involuntarily, wondering why he was effecting her in this way. 

            _Kaen…who were you?_

^___^.

            Ahh! Poor poor Kaen! If you haven't noticed, I love Soi, if you've ever read her Kaiden then you'd know why. She's so freaking cool, and that bastard, Nakago, uses her to the end. I hate him!! **tears into his flesh**  but I also hate Tamahome, but I cant let out that frustration cuz, Ryuuen is telling the story, not me. Now if I had my way, things would be different.

Omake 1: 

Sai: **gives Vulcan sign** Live long and prosper.

Ryuuen: **spins around in the captain's chair** We…are here…to…bring peace….and Shonen Ai…to this….world.

Samisala: See I always new Kirk and Spock were gay 

**Otaku Pitcher**: Well, basically, Sai went unconscious, both him and Ryuuen fell asleep. Miaka felt bad about dragging everyone over to the apartment so she forces both Kaen and Genrou to stay the night. 

            E-chan told me that, waaay back when I was a wittle freshman, and only got two reviews on 6 chapters of my first fic. When I wrote Twisted Fate, she told me to ask for reviews, that it worked for her. So, I did what she said. **shrug** 

            Thank you for your reviews, they always make me smile.

**Carol-uiowa:** No worries!! I know, that was so much fun. My fav this time was the entire Star Trek theme! ROTFLHAOATCOHOM!!

**Hikaru****: Close! He does chuck him tho! I have succeded ne? I might not be able to shoot out chapters this fast in the future tho.**

**ChibiSamiSala**: That's me! ^.^;;;

**QueenOfAllEvil**: Thank you!

**Gundam**** Epyon: I love you! **roasts weenies** you're the only person I'm happy to hear that from!**

**Saihitei Seishuku:** I love cliffhangers, don't you?


End file.
